


Like The Way You Are

by Skelespoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fontcest, M/M, Sibling Incest, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelespoo/pseuds/Skelespoo
Summary: Sans comes home as usual to enjoy a cooked meal from the Great Papyrus however this time he decides to do something a little special for his younger brother.





	

The smell of dinner cooking floated about the kitchen as the Great Payprus stood by the stove, humming to himself while the spoon in his gloved hand stirred the pots contents which was obviously his most famous spaghetti dish; even though it was only himself who seemed to like it, but nobody would dare tell him the truth for fear of crushing his positive attitude. Or getting on his older brother's bad side in most cases. He was just about to turn his skull towards the clock as he realized how late it was, growing annoyed that chances are Sans would be yet again passed out at Grillby's for the umpteenth time, when suddenly he heard the front door opening before quickly closing again to not let the chill air get inside.

 

“Sans? Is that you?” the taller skeleton called out once stirring the noodles which were almost cooked, “I must say this is surprising of you. Usually you'd skip out on dinner and I'd have to come fetch you. Luckily you're just in time it's almost ready”. Despite not having any ears he could hear the familiar slap of slippers trudge across the floor towards the kitchen and sure enough a shorter skeleton came into view having wiped the last bits of snow off his blue hoodie, the perpetual grin on his face never faltering as tired eye sockets looked in Papyrus's direction; stopping to stand in the doorway.

 

“Hey bro, sorry I'm late. What's for dinner?”.

 

“Nyeheheh! Spaghetti of course! I'm trying something new Undyne taught me, she says its supposed to make it taste better but honestly, I don't quite see how it's any different then what I've done before” replied Papyrus while he turned the burner down a bit so it wouldn't over boil the water. He didn't notice his sibling's shoulder slump a tad in disgust, because even he truthfully hated his little brother's cooking, but like everyone else didn't have the soul to make the other monster upset. Which was a good thing he could easily fake eating it or teleporting it away without causing suspicion. As long as his brother was happy and safe that's all he longed for in the Underground.

 

“Well I guess I better 'ghetti' out of here then” he joked with a snicker which caused a strained groan to erupt in the kitchen as he saw his sibling skeleton turn his head with an annoyed glare directed at him.

 

“Sans! Honestly! You and your terrible puns!”.

 

“Aw come on bro, don't be mad..hey by the way..I got something for ya”.

 

The annoyed look immediately turned quizzical while watching the short monster who for a moment stood rooted where he was but his eye sockets were closed, like he was contemplating on something. Eventually he cleared his throat after what felt like a minute, taking a breath through his closed mouth which how that was possible nobody knew. What happened next was surely a surprise even to the Great Papyrus for his brother started..to sing?! It wasn't a grand opera or anything but rather a light tune that his deep voice carried out though it was obvious even he was a little shy by the faint blue forming upon his bony cheeks.

 

“You don't have to look like a movie star” he voiced while his feet began to move to an unknown rhythm which was further shocking if not confusing the taller monster to all hell, because he'd never in his entire existence seen his brother move so agile. Sans never did anything other then sleep and as the words began registering to Papyrus he could feel his own cheek bones begin to glow brightly; still unsure what this was all about.

 

“Ooh I think you're good just the way you are”.

 

“S..Sans?”.

 

As he sung the second verse did Sans did a little side step before taking a rather sudden dive to the floor, skidding the short distance from the doorway towards his brother upon his knees stopping a few inches from his red boots; his arm outstretched in a dramatic like pose with the grin still stuck in place but one of his eyes was gazing up at the taller skeleton affectionately, “Tell me if you could would you up and run away ..”.

 

“Sans I swear if this is some sort of joke I'll--”.

 

Papyrus was becoming frustrated for he really was beginning to think this was all some lame attempt at being funny which only further confused him by the rather romantic insinuating words Sans was singing to him. He could feel his soul thump in his ribcage as his eye sockets widened, seeing his brother having reached into his jacket and before he could even finish his sentence had produced a lovely red bulb before his eyes. It was..a flower? A rose to be exact, one that was just in its last stages of about to bloom. How Sans had ever could find a beautiful thing in Snowdin was beyond Papyrus's imagination and as he stared at the plant and back towards the shorter monster did the other finish his song, the blue spreading across his cheeks ever darker as he sang, “..with me?”.

 

The words of everything Sans had sung clicked in which made the tall Royal Guard to be blush brighter then a christmas light, a hue of orange glowing from the dim lights of their kitchen. Tenderly one of his gloved hands plucked it from the others fingers and held it close to his battle body, “Ohh..Sans it's..it's”.

 

“Too 'thorny'?”.

 

“No!” Papyrus huffed out loud with a stamp of his foot and swiftly bent down to pick up his brother up off the floor though being careful not to damage the precious gift that was given to him; the shorter monster letting out a breath as he was crushed into a tight hug, feeling his sibling nuzzle in the crook of his neck he was so overjoyed. “It's..it's perfect Sans! Though it could have been done without the little show but I'll admit that was sweet of you..you didn't have to do that”. Sans, who's cheeks were still burning himself, couldn't help but chuckle as his short arms briefly returned the hug before pulling back as one of his eye sockets winked playfully at his sibling.

 

“I know but..I meant those words, bro. You're..my everything..and it doesn't matter what you are, I'd love you no matter what” he replied softly while his smaller phalanges traced along Papyrus's bony cheek, their mouths coming close to clank together in a tender kiss since skeleton's don't have lips; their souls beginning to glow from under their clothes because both were so happy nothing could ruin the love they shared for each other nor this little moment that would forever hold a special place.

 

“Nyeh..and I love you too Sa--” the taller monster was about to reply only to blink when sudden snoring suddenly caught his attention, realizing his brother had actually fallen asleep in his arms which was a typical thing however this didn't exactly stop Papyrus from unable to contain his aggravation any more and letting out a shout much like he always did when the other pushed his buttons too much.

 

“ARUGH! SANS!”.

\--

END.


End file.
